Blue In The Face
by Tess Walker
Summary: Ginny has a detention that changes her life. WARNING: This is a bit dark and a little violent in later chapters so be warned.
1. Situation No Win

Blue in the Face

By Tess Walker

Rating: R – adult content, language and some violence.

Summary: Ginny has a detention with a few other students from Professor Snape. It is a night that, however hard she tries, she will never forget and it changes her life forever. WARNING: This is going to be a little dark but I promise to try to make it end somewhat well.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Warner Brother's Studios own all names, places and events mentioned in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire or Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. All of the above are used for the sole purpose of entertainment and no profit is being made as a result of this publication. The title of this story is the title of an Alkaline Trio song. All of the chapter titles are either quotations from a song or a song title.

Author's Note: It's marked as Romance/Angst. This is tentative. Angst will be plenty and I'm planning on there being a little bit of actual romance in it. If there is romance, it will be D/G. Just to let you know, in case that pairing bothers you. I still encourage you to read and review this though. I've got college essays to write so feel free to criticize my style. I can use all the help available… By the way, this chapter's title is taken from a song by Big Audio Dynamite.

Chapter One: Situation No Win

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. They drifted across the room until they landed on her clock. She shot straight out of bed with a yelp and ran frantically around her room getting ready. She grabbed her books and sprinted as fast as she could to the dungeons while tying her tie into a sloppy but passable knot. She slowed down as she reached her classroom door and took a deep breath before she entered; knowing a storm of insults and criticisms awaited her from Professor Snape.

"Miss Weasley how nice of you to join us," sneered Professor Snape. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight for your exorbitant tardiness." Ginny groaned – this was not a good start to the day.

"I'm very sorry, Professor," Ginny managed to say as she made her way to her seat. "Here's my essay." She put the roll of parchment on his desk and took her seat next to Victoria Frobisher. "Why didn't you wake me?" hissed Ginny.

"Sorry," whispered Vicky. "I thought you would wake up on your own."

"Miss Weasley, Miss Frobisher, no talking. Five points from Gryffindor each and a detention to both of you," said Professor Snape. "And Miss Weasley, in case you can't count that high, that's two detentions for you."

"Yes Professor," said Ginny.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" asked Andrew Kirke from behind her.

"I heard that, Mr. Kirke," said Professor Snape. "Five more points from Gryffindor and another detention. I suggest you just keep working at the risk of more points being taken." Ginny inwardly whimpered and glanced over at the other side of the room where the Slytherins were sitting, gleeful looks on their faces but apparently realizing that any other outward sign of their happiness would result in lost points for their house as well. Apparently Snape was not in a good mood. She thanked God that her brother didn't have Potions today. Snape walked by her cauldron, rather stiffly Ginny thought, and looked down at her potion simmering in the cauldron. He sniffed – the fact that she was a passable potions student bothered him. She looked up hopefully but Professor Snape rolled his eyes. All of the sudden she heard a boom from behind her and turned around to see Colin Creevey with soot on his face and a smoking cauldron.

"Oh no," said Ginny under her breath. Vicky gave her a sympathetic look and continued with their potion.

"Stupid fool," shouted Professor Snape. "Do you have any idea what you could have done? We're lucky to all still be alive! Ten points from Gryffindor and you will be joining your housemates in a detention." One Slytherin, Malcolm Campbell, couldn't resist himself and he choked back a laugh. Snape rounded on him suddenly and the poor boy quivered in his chair. "Think near death experiences are laughable Mr. Campbell? Very well. Three points from Slytherin for your utter stupidity and you, as well, can join your peers in detention for sheer idiocy." The Slytherins were dumbfounded as Professor Snape swept through their half of the room inspecting their potions. Ginny had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from smiling, and even still she bent her head down and shot Vicky a sidelong glance filled with delight. The bell rang after a few minutes, thankfully before anymore points had been docked from Gryffindor, but not before Professor Snape announced a large test on Restorative Potions, a chapter that they had yet to finish.

"I think," said Drew, "that we just witnessed, for the first time in Hogwart's History, that Snape ever deducted points from his own house."

"Mind, it was two points less than everyone else," said Vicky. "But I think we'll live."

"This is still probably the worst day I've had all year," said Ginny. "I slept through half of class, got not one, but two detentions with Snape and we have a test on a chapter we haven't even started yet. It's only been first period! Still, I feel worse for Colin. You know he's still getting tongue lashed by Snape?" Vicky and Drew winced as they headed towards Transfiguration. The three waited for Professor McGonagall to finish assigning the last bit of homework. This was the seventh year's class and Ginny immediately spotted her brother's fireball hair. He apparently caught sight of her too because he sent Hermione and Harry ahead.

"Hey Gin, we missed you at breakfast this morning," he said, sounding concerned. "Where were you?"

"I overslept," Ginny explained. "I was thirty minutes late for Potions. I have a detention tonight with Snape. I can't wait. Do me a favor?"

"Anything," said Ron.

"Ask Hermione if she can spare an hour tonight to help me with Restorative Potions? We have a test tomorrow and we haven't even finished the chapter yet," said Ginny.

"It must not have gone well," said Ron.

"What?" she asked, then lowered her voice. "Did he have a mission to go on last night?" Ron nodded and Ginny groaned. "No wonder, I thought he was walking a little stiffly. Stay clear of his path alright? He was so angry at Colin it spilled over and he docked points from Slytherin." Ron grinned from ear to ear, as only he could.

"Thanks for the heads up," he said. "But wait till I tell Harry, he'll be thrilled!"

"Get going, you're going to be late," said Ginny. Ron went sprinting down the hall and Ginny entered the classroom to take a seat next to Vicky. Professor McGonagall erased the board with a swish of her wand.

"Pull out some blank parchment," she said and the whole room let out a louder than usual moan of protest. "Pop quiz." Professor McGonagall somehow managed to exert her voice over the noise without sounding like she was raising her voice. Ginny shook her head to empty all thoughts of her horrid Potions class and tried to recall the reading she did late last night.

Ginny flopped down next to her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron squeezed her shoulders and lay his head on top her hers for a minute. He patted her back and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Bad day?" asked Harry empathetically.

"The worst," said Ginny, helping herself to the beef stew in front of her. "First, I sleep through half of Potions to receive a detention from Snape. Then McGonagall gives us a pop quiz on a reading that I only skimmed. During Muggle Studies, I must have failed my report because I mixed up the differences between the House of Commons and the House of Lords. Herbology was my only good class because mine was the only one that hadn't died overnight. I'll spare you the gory details but let me tell you, it only got worse."

"Well if you want, I'll help you with your Potions," said Hermione. "Besides, it'll help me review for my N.E.W.T.s."

"Which are still four months away, Hermione," said Ron.

"It's never too early to start reviewing," said Hermione in a huff.

"Thanks Hermione," said Ginny. "I'll just find you in the common room after my detention then."

"Speaking of detention," said Drew as he and Vicky sat down next to her. "We have to be there in ten minutes."

"You're joking right?" asked Ginny.

"Actually its more like twelve," said Vicky.

"I haven't changed yet," said Ginny. "I'm still in my uniform."

"Well just go in your uniform, the house elves will take care of it," said Drew, ignoring the livid glare he received from Hermione.

"This is my last clean set of robes," said Ginny. "They don't leave the laundry until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll lend you some," said Vicky. "No worries. We better go; otherwise it'll be three for you Ginny."

"Three?" asked Ron.

"I got another for 'talking' to Vicky," said Ginny. She made a face and headed towards the dungeons.

"Situation no win… Rush for a change of atmosphere… I can't go on so I give in… Gotta get myself right out of here." – Big Audio Dynamite


	2. Night Shift

Chapter Two: Night Shift

            Three hours and forty clean cauldrons later, Ginny, Drew, Colin and Vicky trudged up the stairs, back to Gryffindor common room. Ginny traipsed up to her room to change out of her almost-but-not-quite ruined, yet certainly stained, robes and into clean clothes. She took her Potions books from her bag and went into the common room to find Hermione. She was sitting at a desk with a roll of parchment and an open book.

            "I'll be ready in two seconds Ginny," she said, not looking up. "I'm almost done." A few minutes later she looked up. "Alright, so what have you covered so far?" An hour later, Ginny was confident she knew nothing and Hermione's encouragement only served to frustrate her even more.

            "I still don't understand," said Ginny, frustrated almost to tears. "Why don't they just use a simple spell? It would be so much easier and I wouldn't be here worrying about it!"

            "Gin, my only advice is just accept it and move on," said Hermione. "There's no use asking why, it'll only confuse you. Look, I know you know this. Questioning yourself will only unlearn what we've done." Ginny burst into tears.

            "Hermione, we haven't done anything!" she sobbed. "I don't know any of this. I'm going to fail and I can't fail this otherwise it'll bring me too close to a grade that'll tip my grades to the unacceptable range." Hermione picked up the glass of water next to her and threw it in Ginny's face.

            "Snap out of it," said Hermione sternly. "You'll be fine. You're a very bright girl. Let's just go back to the basics: what do all of these potions have in common?"

            "They all include something from the same plant," said Ginny frowning.

            "Yes, but which plant?" asked Hermione. "Think."

            "Is it sweet grass?" asked Ginny. Hermione smiled and nodded vigorously.

            "Why do they need sweet grass?" asked Hermione.

            "Because when it's the right season, sweet grass can flush toxins out of the body," said Ginny.

             "And?" asked Hermione.

            "And it has properties that, when mixed with other ingredients, can boost energy and help to restore a healthy balance in the body?" asked Ginny, positive that she just bullshit the answer completely.

            "Yes!" said Hermione enthusiastically. "I told you that you know this stuff. Alright, moving to recipes: what are the three most common recipes of Restorative Potions?" After another hour Ginny thought she might actually know the material well enough to get a decent grade on the test. Hermione headed up to bed while Ginny pulled out some parchment to work on her Charms homework.

            "Burning the midnight oil?" asked Harry as he sat down next to her.

            "You have no idea," said Ginny.

            "I'm making a kitchen run," he said. "Would you like to join me?"

            "Thanks Harry, but I have too much work to do," she said.

            "Want me to bring you something?" he asked.

            "No thanks," said Ginny. Harry stood up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

            "Look on the bright side," said Harry. "At least today is over in five minutes." He then put on his invisibility cloak and left the tower. Ginny looked around and realized she was the only person left in the room. She sighed and finished her Charms homework. Looking at her watch, it was quarter past. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. She'd proof read her Transfiguration essay, which she had thankfully started the night they had been given the assignment, and then she would go to bed. Her Muggle Studies teacher had given the class a night off and Hagrid would understand if she came to Care of Magical Creatures slightly unprepared. However, looking at her essay the lines started to blur together. The next thing she knew, Ginny was being shaken awake by Harry.

            "Gin, it's one thirty," he said. "What are you still doing here?"

            "What?" she asked, groggily. Harry just laughed a little under his breath.

            "Just get to bed," he said. "That's an order." He helped her up from her chair and headed towards his room.

            "Night Harry," she said.

            "Night Gin," he replied. "If I don't see you down here before we go to breakfast, I'll send Hermione up to check on you." Ginny smiled sleepily.

            "Thanks."

"It's three am and I wanna go bed" – OAR

THANKS TO:

**Booteroo**– my very first review! Yay!

A/N: So very sorry – to those who even read this – that this took so long. I got massive writer's block and so I decided to work on college stuff and I got all wrapped up in that and we had family visiting and I promise the next one will be up very soon…I hope you'll review…HINT, HINT.


	3. Save Me

Chapter Three: Save Me

Ginny's next day went far better than the day before. She received her grade on her Muggle Studies report and found that she hadn't done as badly as expected. She also felt she aced her Potion's test so when she sat at lunch with Drew and Vicky, Ginny was all smiles.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Vicky. "You'd think you'd just won the lottery."

"I'm just having a good day," said Ginny defensively. It was then she received the owl that spoiled her good mood. She was to have detention with Professor Snape in the dungeons at eight o'clock.

"So much for a happy Ginny," said Drew.

"And we have Astronomy tonight," said Ginny, groaning.

"At least its Thursday," said Vicky. "The week is almost over."

Ginny walked down to the dungeons herself that night. It always made her uncomfortable to imagine the Slytherins walking behind her. She wrapped her robes more securely around her – the dungeons were chilly and she could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise as a draft slipped down her spine.

"Well, well, well," came a malicious voice from behind her. "If it isn't baby Weasley. You shouldn't be down here by yourself you know. You might get hurt." The speaker laughed cruelly. Ginny just lowered her head and kept walking, picking up her pace a little. She heard more laughter. "No big bad Gryffindor like your brother? At least there's one Weasley who knows their place," the voice continued. Ginny just blocked it out. Unlike her brother, she was skilled at cost-benefit analysis: there was more than one set of footsteps behind her. All she could do was pretend that she was invisible and that maybe they'd leave her alone.

"What's the matter, Weasley?" asked another voice, female this time. "Basilisk got your tongue?" Ginny couldn't control herself. She whirled around to face her taunters.

"What did you ask me?" she asked quietly – in a voice most people knew meant they'd be facing a whirlwind of arms, legs and red hair shortly. However, Ginny found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. She tried to regain self control.

"I asked you if the basilisk had control of your tongue," explained Pansy. "It's a simple question. A yes or no would suffice."

"Don't be stupid Pansy," said Malfoy. "It was Riddle that had control of her not the basilisk." Pansy looked strait into Ginny's anger filled eyes.

"Silly me," she said. "How could I forget?" Ginny ran forward and slammed the other girl against the wall, pinning her in place with one forearm across Pansy's windpipe.

"Taunt me all you like," said Ginny fiercely. "But if you _ever_ mention _him_ to me again and I'll do more than just pin you to a wall with one arm." Pansy looked down at her almost afraid but her eyes darted to the sides giving Ginny just enough warning to prepare herself for what happened next. Crabbe and Goyle each grabbed one arm and pushed her up against the wall. The impact of her head with the rough stone caused her vision to blur momentarily. Just as her vision cleared she felt a sharp sting on her right cheek as Pansy backhanded her, hard.

"And don't you ever threaten me again or I'll do more than just hit you," said Pansy and she stalked off leaving Ginny in the possession of the three boys.

"Well boys," said Malfoy. "What should we do to her?" Ginny began to feel nervous but was spared real fear as Pansy noticed that no one had followed her.

"Draco!" she snapped. Malfoy just glared at her, nodded to his two oafs and they followed Pansy down the corridor leaving Ginny in a pile on the floor.

"Count your blessings, Weasley," he called to her behind him as he walked towards Pansy. Ginny did just that as she dusted herself off and jogged the rest of the way to her Potion's classroom.

"Miss Weasley," said Professor Snape as Ginny entered the classroom. "Promptness is obviously not your forte." However, he did not deduct points from Gryffindor or give Ginny another detention so Ginny breathed a little easier.

"I'm sorry Professor," said Ginny, but she gave no explanation.

"Get to work," he said and motioned to the cauldrons stacked in the corner of the room. "And hand me your wand; I want to be sure you don't cheat. You may leave once you have finished."

"But Professor, I have Astronomy tonight," Ginny stammered, looking at the large pile of cauldrons.

"Then I suggest you get to work," said Professor Snape. Ginny sighed and started attacking the dirty cauldrons. Ten minutes later, Professor Snape got up and went into his office. He reemerged a few minutes later with a cloak and some jars and locked the door behind him. "Your wand is in there; however I will return before midnight. If you have finished, wait here until I return." He swept out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Great," Ginny muttered to herself. She looked at the first cauldron. The inside was burnt and it had a green substance in it that smelled vile. She got to work, scrubbing away at a cauldron that almost certainly contained a failed potion. A few cauldrons later, the door opened. "Professor, there is no way I'm going to finish all of these by midnight," Ginny began. However, turning around she saw that it was not Professor Snape who had opened the door but a Slytherin sixth year by the name of Peter Eden. He was the Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch team and Ginny never failed to score on him. She supposed he could be considered good looking, if snake-like troll was your type.

"Hello there Weasley," he said. "Trying to earn some extra cash?"

"What are you doing here Eden?" asked Ginny, going back to cleaning the cauldrons. "Come to gloat at my detention? I hope you realize that it's rather juvenile. Besides, don't you have anything better to do?"

"No, not really," said Eden, standing over her, looking at the cauldrons that had yet to be cleaned. "I've come to share my new Quidditch strategy with you."

"It's not going to help, you know," said Ginny. "I'll still get it past you."

"Not after I tell you my strategy," said Eden, looking viciously smug. Ginny stood up and faced him.

"Alright then tell me your strategy. I'm dying to know," said Ginny sarcastically. To her surprise he reached into his pocket and brought out not his wand but a dagger as long as her forearm. Ginny laughed, not knowing why but thinking it was the appropriate thing to do.

"Strip," said Eden, holding the dagger to Ginny's throat.

"What?" asked Ginny, disbelieving, glancing down at the knife. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I told you to strip," said Eden. "This is my strategy. Now either take off your clothes or I'll slit your throat."

"That's real clever," said Ginny sardonically. "Killing me is a great way to insure that I won't get the quaffle past you."

"Shut up Weasley," said Eden. He pressed the knife harder against her throat and her breath tightened.

"Alright, you win," said Ginny, shakily. She shrugged off her robes and prayed that Professor Snape would walk in and see everything before Eden had a chance with her. Ginny knew it was impossible – Professor Snape was probably a hundred miles away. As she reached her undergarments – knife still to her throat and beginning to dig into the skin – Ginny began to hope for anyone to walk in which was less likely to happen than her previous fleeting thought. No one ever used the dungeons after dinner except Professor Snape for detentions.

"Now," said Eden. "Get on the desk." He advanced on her with the knife so Ginny had no choice but to sit on the cold stone desk. Eden unzipped his fly and grinned maliciously. He grabbed Ginny's arms and forced her down on the desk, pinning her down with her arms over her head. Ginny squeezed her eyes tightly shut and waited for the worst to come.

The moment before Eden thrust into her felt like an eternity of surrealism. Ginny felt vulnerable, hoping that she would wake up and it would all be a terrible nightmare. She found herself thinking the oddest of thoughts about the most mundane things to take her away: Percy's reports for the ministry, the charms she had performed on her O.W.L.'s, the things she had gotten wrong on her Potion's test earlier that day. She thought of anything that would relieve the anxiety of waiting.

And when it finally came, Ginny had to fight not to cry out in pain. Eden had no regard for her as he violently thrust in and out. Ginny bit down on her tongue, her lips, anything to keep from making a sound. She wouldn't have given him that satisfaction for the world. It was over after a few minutes, but those few minutes felt like a lifetime to Ginny. The pain between her legs, the faint dribble of blood down her leg, the shame, the weakness – all of it made her feel worthless and used. If she was a better person she could have fought him off. She should have just let him kill her. She would have been able to help herself if she had her wand. Could have, should have, would have – none of it changed the horrible truth of what was happening.

When Eden finished, he backhanded her with all his strength. Ginny rolled off the desk clutching her cheek and crumpled into a ball. He threw her clothes at her, and Ginny clutched them to her, trying desperately to cover her violated body.

"If you tell anyone," said Eden, zipping his fly. "I'll kill you and then I'll kill your whole family. I'll see you at the match on Saturday." He flicked his wand at the cauldrons and half of them cleaned themselves. Ginny found her voice as Eden headed towards the door.

"Gee thanks," she said, dryly. "Because surely that makes up for everything that just happened." He just smirked and walked out the door. Ginny sat alone in the Potion's classroom, clutching her robes to herself. She tenderly felt her cheek – it was bruised for sure. She felt her neck and when she pulled her hand away there was blood on it. All Ginny could do was sit on the floor in a ball, shivering in shock. She had no idea how long she sat there, but after a while the door opened again. Ginny stopped shaking and tried to disappear into the floor.

"I guess she left right after Snape, wand or not. Typical" said a male voice. She heard footsteps walking around the front of the room. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she struggled to at least cover herself up a little bit as the footsteps neared and she tried harder to evaporate into thin air.

"Draco, she's obviously not here, can we go?" asked a female voice from the door. Ginny let out an involuntary whimper. Malfoy. He was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and had probably suggested to Eden that he rape Ginny. Moreover, he was a prefect and would probably deduct points from Gryffindor for some stupid reason or other. However, that involuntary whimper was loud enough to be heard by Malfoy who was standing not five feet away on the other side of the desk.

"Weasley?" he called. He rounded the desk, "Why are you cowering back here when you should…holy fuck. What happened to you?" Ginny just looked at the floor and didn't say a word.

"Draco, what is it?" asked the female voice.

"I don't know," said Malfoy, snidely. "She won't tell me." Ginny heard another set of footsteps approach her. She looked up to see Pansy Parkinson and quickly looked back at the floor, pulling her robes up to her chin.

"Jesus Weasley, did I do that?" asked Pansy kneeling down beside her. Ginny just squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. "I am damn good." Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Pansy, I don't think this is the best time," he said quietly. Ginny heard him, though, and she glared at him.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy, Malfoy," said Ginny.

"Ah, she's found her voice," said Malfoy. "Now Weasley, what happened here?" Ginny just looked at the floor again.

"Yes Weasley, if you could just help Draco here fulfill his one good deed of the day we could be on our way," said Pansy. "We're late."

"I was unaware that Malfoy did any good deeds," spat Ginny. "And what are you late for? Going to go shag in an empty classroom?"

"You look like you could use a good shag," snapped Pansy, who flushed hotly. Ginny paled and then turned a very pale shade of seaweed.

"If you'll excuse me I have to finish cleaning these cauldrons," said Ginny, making no move to get up from her curled position on the floor.

"Come on, Draco," said Pansy. "Let's just leave." Malfoy shot Ginny a penetrating look from which she shrank and left with Pansy. Slowly, Ginny got up, and trembling she put her robes back on and went back to scrubbing the cauldrons.

"You struck me down like radium, like Peter Pan or Superman" – Aimee Mann

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I meant to upload this weels ago but I didn't edit it so I took it down and then my mom confiscated my computer. I forgot to mention that the song in the previous chapter was Night Shift by OAR (I hope you're starting to understand that the quote at the end of the chapter comes from the song that's the title but if not I'll still clarify at the end…) and this chapter is Save Me by Aimee Mann. Yes, so that's chapter three. I'll try to get the next one up soon but I'm having slight issues with Ginny's coping process...

THANKS:  
Ginny123456 - yay! you keep reading! so sorry this took so long i feel really awful about it...  
Celestial Secrets - COOL NAME!!! glad for the support.  
Sarah - i'm glad you like harry - i'm glad you got that he was brotherly and not in love with her because that's not what i was going for. yay!


End file.
